


You Found Me

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 10/11 Drabbles [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cycle starts over</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

Ten was running.   
Running as fast as his legs could carry him over broken cobblestone and uprooted plants.   
This future Earth he was on could not happen.  
He would not let it happen. He was the Doctor and he was supposed to fix things.  
But for now he had to find shelter so he could regroup.

Eleven was running.  
His sonic screwdriver was burned out and he was constantly tripping over debris.  
He knew where to find Ten more by instinct and not memory.  
The memories were still too fuzzy, like a film had been placed over his eyes.  
But that wasn't important right now. He had to find his lover.

Ten didn't know how to react to the man in front of him.  
Eleven was grinning from ear to ear and bouncing on his heels.  
"If you're me, then why isn't the universe disintegrating?" He asked as he crossed his arms and looked down at his future regeneration.  
"Does it really matter? I didn't come here on accident," Eleven explained before calling Ten an affectionate name in Gallifreyan and taking pleasure in watching Ten blush.  
"I'm not-why did you-we can't-" Ten couldn't form a proper thought and he scratched at his neck, "What happens? Why are you here?"  
The older time lord shook his head and chuckled.  
"I'm not really sure myself...I just had to find you..." Eleven mumbled before reaching up to caress Ten's jaw, "But...I can't convince you to come with me...it's too early in my regeneration for that, but one day, I hope to see you again."  
"I wouldn't count on it. It's a paradox, you silly old man."  
Eleven laughed out loud and uttered, "We really are silly old men, Doctor..."  
Then he turned around and ran, not knowing if he had done the right thing by trying to repeat his own history.  
But if the warmth in his hearts meant anything, then it was worth the pain twice.


End file.
